Baby It's You
Baby It's You / Discotique☆Romantic is JUNE's first single. The title track is used as the ninth ending theme song for the Bleach anime. It is featured from Episode 98 through 109. Track List # Baby It's You # Discotique☆Romantic # Love # Baby It's You (Original Karaoke) # Discotique☆Romantic (Original Karaoke) Video Baby It's You Lyrics Rōmaji= Kimi wa itsumo kono machi taikutsu da to nageki Hi no ataru basho sagashite iru Kuchizusamu merodii wa sabikake no same old song Atarashii uta kobanderu Fuan ni naru no wa kokoro no dokoka de mirai wo shinjiteru kara Baby, it's you sono itami mo itsu no hi ni ka omoide ni naru yo You're the only one kangaezu ni kanjite Karada goto furuwaseyou future is you!! Wakaru daro kimi ni wa boku no shisen no imi ga Yureru matsuge wa uso tsukenai Ijiwaru wa yame na yo boku wa miterarenai Kizutsuku no wa kimi jishin da yo Mukuchi ni naru no wa kotoba ja tarinai kimochi ga afureteru kara Baby it's you kareha iro ni somatta you ni shizumu koto mo aru Let me be the one boku ga iro yo itsu demo Kimi no koto mitsumeteru I'm by your side Baby, it's you that I need Baby, things are getting better Baby, it's you that I want Baby, it's you sono itami mo itsu no hi ni ka omoide ni naru yo You're the only one kangaezu ni kanjite Karada goto furuwaseyou future is you!! Baby it's me kimi wa itsumo hitori ja nai boku wa koko ni iru We should be as one tsumazuitemo kamawanai Kimi ni ima tsutaetai the thing called love Don't you know everything is all right? Can't you see the future's so bright? Now you know nothing in the world Can come between you and me Don't you know everything is all right? Can't you see the future is so bright? Let's hear the voice of peace, hope, joy, Freedom, happiness and love |-| English= You’re always complaining that this town is boring Searching for the place where the sun shines The song you’re singing is the same old rusty song You won’t sing a new one The reason we get anxious is because part of our heart believes in the future Baby, it's you, even your pain will become a memory someday You're the only one, don’t think, just feel I’ll make your whole body tremble, future is you!! You must know what the look in my eyes means My trembling eyebrows can’t lie Stop being mean, I can’t look at you like that The only person you’re hurting is yourself The reason I’m not talking is because I’m overwhelmed by a feeling that words aren’t enough to describe Baby it's you, sometimes you sink into something the color of dead leaves Let me be the one, I’ll be your color, all the time I’m watching you, I'm by your side Baby, it's you that I need Baby, things are getting better Baby, it's you that I want Baby, it's you, even your pain will become a memory someday You're the only one, don’t think, just feel I’ll make your whole body tremble, future is you!! Baby it's me, you’re never alone, I’m here We should be as one, I don’t care if I stumble I want to tell you now, the thing called love Don't you know everything is all right? Can't you see the future's so bright? Now you know nothing in the world Can come between you and me Don't you know everything is all right? Can't you see the future is so bright? Let's hear the voice of peace, hope, joy, Freedom, happiness and love Characters The characters in the ninth ending theme animation, in order of appearance, are: Navigation Category:Music Category:Ending